Ashes to ashes, dust to dust
by Kami-no-sama
Summary: Kagome is now a vampire, and after finding out her familys deadly secrets,she goes to Hogwarts to represent her father, but will she fall for the handsome Harry Potter, or her old friend?
1. Bite me

Kagome had just climmbed out of the well, and was walking toward her house. She nocked on the door, and it swung open to revel Souta. "KAGOME!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around Kagome. She smiled and looked down at him, ruffiling his hair, she was holding her tears in but she would soon let them go, but no, not in front of her beloved little brother, it wouldn't be right. She couldn't let her little brother know that his iddle had broken her heart. That she had run awau from him, that she had told him to never speak to her again, that she told him she hated him. She walked in listening to her little brothers day, oh how she missed hearing his sweet little voice, if only she could stay here with him, forever. She bent down and hugged him, he stopped mid-way talking giving her a funny look. "Kagome?" "Souta, I need to speak to mama, after that I promise I will listen to your tales, okay?" He nodded, worried for his sisters well being. "She's in the mini shrine near the shed praying, I can go get her if you need me to." "That's okay Souta."

Kagome walked out of the door, and to the mini shrine with her head bent, her whole heart just seemed to shatter right before her, she opened the shrine door to find her mother praying, with the incense fuming around her. "Mighty Kami's above, I pray for the protection of my family, I pray for our safety through the trials that you set for us,

I pray for deliverence, give us the-" Kagome tapped her mother on the shoulder. Her mother spun around in momentary shock. "Oh, Kagome! I didn't here you come in- what's wrong?" "Nothing Mama." "Kagome Lynn Higurashi, don't you dare lie to me, I'm your mother and have been so since you were first even thought of, I know when you lieing and when your sad." "Oh, mama, it's Inuyasha, he broke my heart! All I do is give and give, and he brakes my heart, he takes it and laughs, and he rips it up!" Kagome was now on her knees, weeping, showing her pain to the only person that she new that would understand. "Kagome, I think I know a little something that may help." Mrs.Higurashi stood and took her daughter by the hand and they walked out of the shrine to the storage shack. Kun-loon. (Kagome's mother, that's her name in the anime.) turned around.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Kagome nodded and waited, when Kun-loon came back she was carrying a small box. "Kagome, there is something that no one has ever told you, your father, was a vampire." Kagome started to laugh, "Mamma, there is no such thing as vampires!" "Kagome, after all you've seen, after all you've done, can you really say that?" Kagome was no longer laughing, now she was staring, was her mother really serious? "Does this mean I am a vampire too?" "No, the vampire gene cannot be inherited, not if one the parents was a mortal." "So I'm human?" "Yes, but honey, your father said in his will that you too were to be turned, but only at your own choice, so will you do it honey?" Kagome thought, this was too much to handle! Now, the pro to becoming a vampire would be that 1) She would be immortal, 2) she would be stronger,3) she would be able to protect her friends and not worry about dieing in the process, because she would be already dead, wait, if her father was a vampire, if he was already dead, then how did he die..."Mom, how did dad die?" "Well honey, your father was killled by a slayer, now, a slayer only kills evil vampires, your father was not evil but the slayer mistook him for another vampire..." Kagome started to silently cry, her father, her loving carring father, had been murdered because someone thought he was a evil beast? He died for no reason, he died because of a mistake... "I will become a vampire, a full felged vampire, at whatever the cost." "Kagome, if you do this, there is no turning back, you will be a vampire, and you will stay that way. That means no more going out in sunlight, it mean you'll have to give up a lot of things." "I know but if dad said I should become one, he must have known I could handle it." Kagome's mother nodded. "I'll call an old friend of your fathers, he'll turn you, and if things go well we'll get you turned by the full moon." "Why the full moon?" "Because the god of vampires, is also the god of the moon, Tsuki Yuki." (That really is the moon god of the shinto religion.)

Kagome nodded. She stood and walked to her room, and layed down on her bed, there was a faint nocking on her door. "Come in." She said softly, Souta walked in, and sat on her bed. "Souta I know I promised I would listen to you storys but-" "It's okay Kagome, I over heard everything. Would it be okay if I became a vampire too?" "No, you don't want to be frozen forever as a ten year old, and besides you have so much to live for." "Yeah but if you become one who will I talk to? Who will I tease? Who will be there for me..." Souta began to cry, he flung himself at his stunned older sister. "Please Kagome, don't leave me!" "Souta I will never leave you, how about this, when you turn fourteen I'll see if mom will let you be turned." He sniffled and hugged his sister closer. She smiled, and then thought of something. "Souta, since you patron god is Tsuki Yuki, would you happen to know when the next full moon is?" "Yeah, its tommorow, isn't that when your supposed to be turned?" "Yeah, Souta, if you don't mind I need to get some sleep." "Sure sis, I love you." "I love you too little bro." He walked out and switched the light off. Kagome fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kagome awoke the next day at noon. She stood and stretched, and walked to the her closet and got her clothes out. She took out her school uniform and looked at it, and decided to work with it. She picked out a white tank top, with a white knited sweater, and used the same green skirt, and picked out a pair of black high heel strap sandals, she picked out a black thin chocker with a small diamond heart on it. She walked to the bathroom and took a shower. when she got out, she decided to do something different with her hair, she made it into little curly wavy stands, giving her a mature and sexy look. When she put the outfit on, she looked stunning. She walked down the stairs, with the outfit on, when her family looked up from breakfast, their jaws dropped. "Kagome...?" Asked her mother looking stunned. "Yes, mamma I'll be right back, there's something that I need to do, I promise I'll be right back." She walked out the door before her family could say anything, she was outside and started to walk near the well. She jumped in, and felt the brillant blue light surround her.

She climbed out of the well, with surpising ease with her heals, she started to walk toward the village. When she got there villagers were stopping in their tracks to oogle her. She smilled and went to Keade's hut, a young man was walking by her, a few good yards ahead of her, and she beckoned to him. "Yes ma'am?" The young lad inquired."Could you do me a favor? I need you to go to lady Keade's hut and see if hanyou with a red kimono is there." The young man nodded and ran ahead, he gazed into the hut and then ran back to her. "Yes milday, there is a hanyou there. Is there anything else you need?" "No but as thanks for a deed, no matter how small, I want you to have this." Kagome took out a pendant that she had been carying. "Now I as a priestess have personaly blessed this pendant, it will give you good fortune and will never let a demon harm you and only you can take it off." "THANK YOU!" He said and hugged her. Kagome smiled, the reason she had done this was she had seen this boy before, he was a nice young man from the village and his mother took care of him, accroding to Keade he was deathly afraind of demons (Except Shippo, Kirra, and Inuyasha.) since his father was killed by one. The other village children teased him alot and he was a very lonely child, so Kagome wanted to brighten his day up.

Kagome smiled and patted him on the head and he ran off to tell his mother of the good fortune. Kagome went up to Keade's hut and knocked on the side of the hut. "Come in." Said Keade in her old horse voice. Kagome pulled back the blinds that served as a door and there were gasps of surprise. "Hello all. Miss me?" They had not expected to see Kagome for a while, after what Inuyasha did. "Kagome, what happened to you?" Asked Miroku. "Oh nothing, yet." She added the last part in whisper.

Kagome and the others talked for a little bit, Inuyasha mostly staring at Kagome in lust. Finally Kagome stood and dusted off her skirt, "Well I must be going. See you later." Kagome walked back to the well, after sitting the heck out of a certain hanyou in a red kimono who will remain nameless.

Kagome walked to the well and was just about to jump in when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see the last person she expected to see running towards her. "Ayame?" "Kagome I know I haven't been the nicest person in the world to you, I have decided that if Kouga wants you he can have you. I can't waste my life chasing someone I don't love." "Ayame I don't like Kouga, infact I am starting to get annoyed by his antics." "Really?" "Yeah, so are you going back to your granfathers?" At this Ayame started to tear up. "My grandpa died in a battle a few days ago, I was actually planning on jumping off a cliff after I settled all of my affairs on earth." "WHAT! I will not let you die, you have to much to live for." "LIKE WHAT! The only man I have ever loved is in love with another woman, my grandfather is dead and I have no where else to go." "Well why don't you come with me." "No realy thats okay." "No,your coming, I don't want you dead." Kagome led Ayame to the well. "I thought you said not to die, but why are you leading me to a dry well?" "Because I am from the future and this is how I get home." "Oh." Was all Ayame could say, this was something slightly difficult to wrap her mind around.

Kagome and Ayame then jumped in, the light blinded Ayame for a minute, and when they reached the other side Kagome climbed out as Ayame jumped out. Kagome looked throught the doors to see the sun setting. "Dang, sunset already." "Whats wrong with sunset?" "Nothing. It's just tonight I am going to follow in my fathers foot steps." "What are you going to do." "Die." "WHAT! You tell me not to die but yet your abou-" "Ayame relax, when I die its not gonna stay, I am going to become a vampire." "A what?" "I guess vampires really did come from Europe. Okay a vampire is a human turned demon, but the human has to die and become the living dead. The good thing is I'll be immortal, and look like this always instead of aging, I'll be able to change shapes, and I'll have new powers, the bad part is I cant go in the sun, near holy water, crosses or anything that is a symbol of strong faith, I'll need to survive on blood, and I cant be near onions, or anything that taste or smells like garlic."

( I read in a book that the reason for that is garlic has a enzyme that litteraly goes out in its smell that burns vampirc lungs so badly it collapses them, not true for many reasons mainly because there is no such thing as a true vampire, and two because enzyme cant go into scent, but in my world it can!)

Kagome watched as Ayame let this all sink in."So your going to die, and become a demon, and still be you know, walking around?" "Yep." "And this didn't give you a headache when you learned it?" "No." "Lucky."

(Later that night.)

"Kagome this is it, are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes, I do." "Okay, the vampires should be here soon." "Okay, hey what should I wear to be turned?" "Actually that reminds me, I have something for you." Kun-loon motioned for Kagome to follow her up the stairs. Kagome followed her up into Kun-loons room, they walked over to her closet and opened it. Kun-loon smiled a very sad smile and pulled out a box and walked over to her bed and layed it out and beckoned for Kagome to come over and open it. She bent over it and noticed that is was very old, very very old, with delicately carved kanji all over it, she reached out to touch it and it sent a shock wave back to her, the kanji glowed faintly white."It recognizes you." "What does?" "The higurashi family spell, it is passed down to every Higurashi femal who wishes to become a vampire, the spell will let you now pass, and see whats inside the box." Kagome flipped the hinge, and opened the box and looked inside.

What was inside was a stunning black dress, made of silk of the dog demon fur, it was lined with dep red silk made from very rare red panther demon fur,(Its linned around the end of the sleeves, like where her wrists can be seen, where it ends at floor length, and around the neck.)

Kagome looked back in the box to find a black choker with a dark ruby on it that seemed to glow with a ferocious flame from within that alone cast a small light. "Whats the chocker for?" "You'll need to ware it after you've been bitten, it is a Higurashi clan pendant that is said to heal a newly bitten vampires neck wound." "Oh."

"Oh, and Kagome?" "Yeah?" "What kind of coffin would you like? I was thinking a nice oak one, with some wite satin inside..." Kagome almost face planted right then, "You mean I really have to sleep in a coffin?" "Yes." 'h my Kami, I might just be going loony...' was all that ran through Kagome's head. She quikly shook her head, as if that would clear her thoughts. "So they'll be here soon?" "Yes, and honey I forgot to mention something, since you have holy power you'll have to bitten by more than one vampire..." "Will I still retain my priestess power?" "No, unless you become a vampire priestess, but you wont have your powers of purification any more, those alone would purify you to death, and if you did keep them they would cause you constant agony.You'll have to learn vampire magic." Kagome nodded and walked down out of the room and down the stairs, she got to the bottom to see her family and newest friend waiting for her.

They could all only gasp, in both shock and awe, their Kagome seemed so grown up, so gorgeous. Kagome smiled and walked over to Ayame, and said to her softly so no one else could hear them. "We need to talk, please meet me at the god tree." Ayame nodded and sat off in another direction, Kagome going the opposite way to fool her family. They both met each other in front of the god tree. "So what did you want to tell me?" Asked Ayame, "I wanted to let you know that we will be going to a school called Hogwarts, apparently my dad went there when he was younger, along with some famous wizard, Harry Potter I think he was called." "Oh." "Well anyway they wanted me to go in his place to this magic school because of some spell that binds a the person or a famly member of that person to go." "Okay, so why are you telling me this?" "Because, I don't want to go alone, I want to have someone there for me, I'll understand if you don't want to..." "No I do, I was just curious." Kagome was so releaved that she hugged a now very stunned Ayame, who in her whole life time had never once been hugged unless it was to confort her, now it was because she conforted someone else. It gave Ayame a nice feeling to know she helped someone, espically someone so nice like Kagome who just seemed to except everybody, no matter the case." (A/N- I just wanted to let you all know, the reason I made Kagome younger that Harry was because I wanted to add another twist to it, you'll see eventually.)

Kagome and Ayame broke from their hug when Kagome's mother called her to the door. "Kagome...its time." Kagome nodded and her mother grabbed her hand and lead her gently to the back of the shrine which had not been used for years. Kagome felt nervous, did she really want to go through with this, suddenely she had a flash back as to why she was doing this.

Flash back.

Kagome had just gotten out of the well and was heading toward the village when she suddenely felt a weird pull at her soul. "Kikyou..." She new what was happening, but for some reason she had to see it for her self, to see for her own eyes that her love had betrayed her. She walked soundlessly into the forest, dropping her back-pack in an almost zomibfied state. When she reached the clearing she saw Inuyasha leaning in to kiss Kikyou. Kagome herself was stunned, but then again she realized that maybe she should have realized what the extent of dating a two timing jerk like Inuyasha, oh, she knew that this was the last straw. She ran away, back to Keade's hut, and she stood outside the hut and listend in. She heard Miroku's and Sago's conversation, they were talking about something, something that involved marrige. Kagome did not want to interupt their happiness just because hers had been had just been snatched away. Kagome turned and ran away, and plunged into the well, unaware that three pairs of eyes watched her, one was a ice blue that belonged to the leader of the wolf pack who always longed for Kagome. The secound pair were a molten gold belonging to a certain lord of the west, and the third and final pair were a stunning green, belonging to...

End Flash back.

Kagome and her family and friend arrived around to see a huge gathering of the undead vampires. All of whom seemed to be waiting for Kagome. They all looked at Kagome, there pale milky white skin litteraly glowed in the moon light, there eyes seemed to give off a iradescent glow that could have rivaled a fire. They all were of varrying ages, from little children, to pre-teens and teenagers, to people of middle age, to some who looked as old as a hundred but they all had one thing incomen, they were so powerful that it almost over-whelmed Kagome. Down the parted section of vampires was a little alter, and standing next to it were three vampires, a woman, and two men. The women had long black hair pulled into a braid, with teal blue eyes that shinned in the excitment of addding a new member to her vampire ranks, and the thought of fresh blood. The two men were much the same, more or less. Kagome walked down the little isle to the alter and stood before it. "Kagome Lynn Higurashi, you have chosen of your own free will to become a vampire, correct?" "Yes." "And you so except it with your whole being?" "Yes, I do." "Kagome, think hard now, you will be unable to continue a normal life after this moment passes, are you sure this is absolutely what you want to happen?" "Yes, I want to become a vampire and follow in my fathers foot steps, but I have my own personal reasons that have come together and made me see that this is truly who I am ment to be." "Good, now please lie down on the alter." Kagome did as she was told, The three vampires were now moving to get on either side of her, the woman stood above were her head was. "Kagome Lynn Higurashi you will now become a vampire of your own choice." The woman bent down and bit Kagome's neck, the two other men bent down and took her wrist and then bit her veins, draining her of her life force and slowly turning her, her priestess powers were trying to protect her, swarming the vampires trying to purify them, but since this was what Kagome had wanted, it would not harm them. Slowly Kagome began to feel very weak, her vision began to spin, and before she lost sight of the world before her, the three stood, with blood covered mouths, and now golden eyes. "It is done." Spoke the man on Kagome's right. The vampires all glowed brighter, and then said in one voice with each other. "Welcome sister."


	2. A dance with destiny

Kagome felt tired, but felt like she could take on a huge demon with ten shards and still win. She tried to move but felt very stiff, espically around her neck. She had a pounding headache. She tried to sit up, and stopped because her head smacked into something hard. She opened her eyes to see the inside of a really large coffin, the inside

was,from what she could tell a nice plush white, made of pure satin, it was large enough that it seemed like a bed only with a lid. She layed her head back but her hand immedately flew to her coffin pillow, because on it was a note, and it read.

Dear Kagome-

Sorry for the abroupt surprise of waking up in a coffin, but by the time you read this it should be noon, so you'll just have to sleep a few more hours, and to let you know, you are on a train heading to Hogworts, Ayame should be sleeping on a seat near you, and so are the other vampires who where there last night, which in all should be about fifty.

The vampires who turned you are with you too!

(P.S. the vampire who turned you by bitting you on the is named Isabel, the vampire that was on your right was named Alexader, and the one on the left is named Theo.)

Kagome immerdately recognized the neat cursive of her mother. So she was going to the magic school...from what she had pried from her grandfather after she had recieved the invitation was that she needed to be careful, wizards were not the most nice things to vampires, even if one was a daughter to an ex-wizard.

So she decided to make a grand entrance, if they were gonna hate her, why not show them that to hate her for her power...

She quickly took out a pen she had been carrying with her. (A/N-'whistles innoccently.' What? I had to do something to make it a little more grand, indulge me!)

Kagome wrote quickly, and laid the envelope on the outer half of her coffin, using her vamperic sleep to move fast enought to not get burned by the sunlight. She retracted her hand with grace and then moved to the middle of her coffin, and putting her hands on her heart, she closed her eyes and flared her aruro and made her hair fan out, she fell asleep in the normal funeral postion, her hands over her non-beating heart.

(When the sunset, P.S, Spoiler warining, if you haven't read the sixth book then I sugest you either skip or suck it up, because I plan to reveal a few things that happened in it.)

The great hall was fill with chatter, Harry smiled lightly. It was good to see all his old class mates here, they all looked a little worse for wear, it have being twenty some odd years since they all stepped foot in the great hall, except for Harry, who had left in the sixth year, along with Ron and Hermoine, who were now married, and had seven children. Harry smiled at them from across the room, he had been invited back, even though he had left, but then again Ron, Hermoine, and himself had done more things at the six years they were at Hogwarts than an adult wizard could even dream. Soon the party was just getting started when Proffesor Magnogle stepped and her voice boomed over them with the help of a sound magnifying spell. "Welcome back past students, past friends, now I would like to get started by telling you something, one of your class mates has died, and his daughter is here to represent him, now listen, she is a vampire, but a good one, and I know I have no longer the right to boss you around, but defy me and I can assure you that I can still make your life a miserable one." She said with her usual tight smile that seemed to leak threats.They all stood perfectly still, a vampire?

A VAMPIRE? Only reasently had vampires been excepted as creatures of an good enough mentality to let them be classified as okay with the ministry, and there was still much tension in between the two races.

Suddenely the doors opened and several coffins were there, the whole vampire coven must have beent there...They were placed in at the steps that led to the teachers table. They were layed out for them to examine.Suddenely the coffin doors flew open in unison, and out stepped many vampires. The one that caught Harry's eye the most was the one with a red linned black dress with a black choker. She was beautiful with pretty brown eyes and long sliky black hair that seemed a little wavy, she seemed small and very fragile, but she also seemed strong enough to be a handful. She went up to the middle of the stage, and smiled, showing her fangs and scaring the people in the great hall, which Harry suspected, was exactly what she wanted to do.

"Good evening, My name is Kagome Lynn Higurashi. I am here on the behalf of my father, a past student here at Hogwarts. He could not be here because he was slayed, murdered." Everyone could tell that Kagome looked like she was going to cry, a lone blood red tear fell from her eye. So it was true, vampires cryed blood. "I-I'm sorry, my father would not want me to be sad. I just wanted to let you all know, that though we are different, I hope that for atleast this night a truce can be called, and if not for the sake of trying to be in unity, than for the sake of my father, your classmate, please." It was not a plee, but a somber command.

And with that, Kagome stepped out daintly from behind the speaking area. She jumped and landed gracefully near her fellow vampires, and Proffessor McGonagal said in her magically louder voice. "Now everone, remeber your best times hear, and have fun!" And with that she left to some un-known part of the castle. The wizards and witches were a little affraid of talking to the vampires when a few stepped forward to talk to them, and soon they were all talking to one another. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were chatting it up, when Harry felt a tap on his knee, her turned around and glanced down to see one of the younger vampires, a little girl who could pass for about four. She smiled showing her fangs, her gold eyes temporaily hidden by her eye-lids closing in a smile. "Are you Harrwie Potter?" She said, her voice had a slight lisp from a missing front touth, forever giving her a innocent look. "Erm, if you mean 'Harry Potter' then yes, I am." They little girl squealed and before you could say whiplash, she was clinging to his leg.

"Um..." Was all her could manage, while Ron and Hermione were resting the urge to laugh till they cried. "Now Himiko, I don't think Mr.Potter likes that." Harry looked up to see a tall man with long brown hair, reaching past his shoulders, his eyes looked cold, and they were a deep rich teal. "Now William, I'm sure Himiko was just about to let go, right Himiko?" Kagome spoke, up close her voice was a cool and smooth as stream moving over smooth rocks. Harry had to almost resist drooling over her, she looked to be fifteen, but then again vampires didn't age. "I assure you, I am fifteen Mr.Potter." Harry was startled, could she read his mind. "No, I can not read your mind Mr.Potter, I can tell by your body language what you are thinking." Kagome wasn't a powerful vampire for nothing. Suddenely music started to play, and everyone started to slow dance after fininding partners. "Care to dance, Mr.Potter?" Asked Kagome, extending a pale, delicate hand to him. "Yes, and please, call me Harry Mrs.Higurashi." They started to dance, the waltz, with his hand on her hip, and her hand on his shoulder. "As you wish Harry, and I can assure you that it's Ms.Higurashi, I'm not dating anyone." "Well would you like to remedy that?"

Before Kagome could answer Harry spun her, and then drew her close, putting her head on his chest. "Are you sayong Harry, that you would want to take me out on a date?" "Only if you wish." "Dosn't the age differeance make you uncomfortable?" "No, and besides, I thought vampires dated who ever they wanted?" Kagome smiled, showing him her very glossy, very white, but most importantly very sharp fangs. "Well there you might have a point. So, yes I will go out with you." Harry blushed but then quickly pushed it back, he was thirty years old and he would not be so easily out-witted by anyone younger, vampire or not. "Good, because I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." He then decided to throw caution to the wind and kissed her.

"Why Harry, I do believe you just broke the first rule of dating." "And what rule might that be?" "That I am the one who takes charge." And with that, she kissed him back, her fangs lightly grazing his lips causing him to slightly moan. "Now, I think you've had a fit punishment." Harry was half tempted to break another rule, if that was his punishment... "Well Harry, as much as I would love to stay, I'm afraid that the dawn is coming, and I need to leave before..." She was silenced by another kiss from Harry.  
"Go then, meet me tomorrow night, midnight, here." "All right, Harry..." She purred out his name, making him want nothing more than to jump her right then and there.


	3. A date with death

It was exactly 11:30 P.M. when Kagome awoke and rose from her coffin. "Hmm, eleven thirty, only thirty minutes to prepare..." Kagome took off to her wardrobe, and looked through her outfits, the were all very dark, "And whoever said Sterotypes are dead?" She said, she was going to make a impression on her Harry, she wanted to let him know

she was not like anyother vampire, that she was unique and was deffinately one who would claim him as her own. 'Maybe I shouldn't take it that far,yet.' She added as a after thought, she was normally not like this, not agressive, but it might be the more primal instincts of a vampire to want to claim their love. 'Love? Am I even ready for that?' "Well I guess I should find out." She said the last part aloud. She looked through her clothes until she found the perfect outfit. She picked out a beautiful white evening gown that was stapless and expossed her pale white shoulders, made of a beautiful silk that was encradebly durable, it was tight around her top but was flowing at her skirt part, a deep sliver eye-shadow, and that was the only make up she would ware, along with a pair of gorgeous two inch heels. She went to go take a shower, washing and scrubbing her skin, what could she say, she was a germaphobe. She got out and dried. She dried her hair, and then decided to give it a little bit of a different style. She gave it a curled and featherd look, making her look so tangible.

She put on the outfit and looked at the clock, it was 11:55. 'Oh please let what they say about a vampires speed be true.' She took of the shoes and dashed at full speed. She got there and it was still 11:55. She placed the shoes on and sat down on a near by stone bench. She heard foot-steps, and turned to look but to her surprise it was not her date, it was another gil, Chinese with her hair pulled back into a braid, and wearing the standerd robes for a witch. "Hi, are you Kagome?" "Yes." "Well my name is Cho Chang, and to let you know-" She drew her wand and pointed it at Kagome, "Harry's mine, he is mine and you can't have him. You don't deserve him, I want you to know that you silly little girl." Kagome started to back away slowly. "Kagome, Cho?" Cho spun around and hid her wand in her pocket. "Oh, Harry! I just wanted to meet your date! Now if you excuse me, I'll be leaving." And with that Cho exited. Harry looked puzzled, soon he decided to change the subject.

"You look, wow, you look amazing." Kagome smiled, showing the tips of her fangs. "Well I could say the same for you, but that would be an understatment." Kagome didn't like being topped in compliments so she always tried to make her date felt good looking, though for Harry that wasn't hard.

"So where are we going?" "I thought we might go dancing." Kagome looked at Harry, in a black tux, and blood red tie. He grabbed Kagome by the hand led her slowly out, when they were outside, he stated, "I have aranged for transportation." The transoportation was a carridge, drawn by two winged horses..."I believe you went all out for this Mr.Potter..." "And why not for such a lovely maiden?" "Why Harry Potter I do believe that you are trying to flirt with me." "It could be that or I could just be stating a simple fact." Kagome leaned over and kissed him, square on the lips, he returned it with just as much force, they were kissing passionetely when one of the horses stamped its foot on the ground, they pulled apart and stepped in the carrige. The flew off into the night, when they reached their destined place, it was a huge palace. "Where are we?" Asked Kagome. "We are at the palace of Bobatan in southeren France," Kagome could hardly believe it, "They are having a ball this evening and I thought we could attend, seeing as I have a invetation." Kagome smiled and took his hand, and they walked in, they were anouced as Lady Kagome, and Lord Harry. They walked down the giant stair cases and

reached the floor, Harry took her hand and led her to the dance floor, they began to dance, with a hauntingly beautiful meladoy. "Kagome...can I ask you something?" "Anything." "Kagome, could-" But Harry's reply was cut short as a scream was let out, rippling over the crowd. They turned to see a woman, dead on the floor.


	4. Well, I think this might be the end

Hello, I will not be able to update this story unless I receive a maximem of at least ten reviews, I'm starting to think nobody likes my work anymore, and I kinda feel deppressed, unless I get the ten reviews that I have asked for, I need to no I'm not just making a story for no reason, and for the one person who did review, yunibell, you are a

great person, thanks for the review and I am grateful that atleast someone likes it.

Your very depressed athur- Kami-no-sama.


	5. Just a little deadly fun

Kagome and Harry stopped dancing immediately, turning to see the woman fall over dead. They rushed to her side, Harry checked her pulse, Kagome sniffed the air, "I smell a spell, the scent of dark magic hangs here." Harry lifted his wand, "ALLORA SIEPMRE!" He whispered as loudly as he could, it showed the last spell cast there. Dark green mist began to rise off her, and then formed letters before Harry, showing him exactly what the spell was, the mist spelled out the words "Avada Kadevera-Killing curse."

Harry had feared this. Kagome quickly closed the victims eyes, standing gracefully she clasped her hands together and said a small prayer to the kami's for the girls soul to be reborn to a place where it would have been happy, she bent down and picked the girl up, lifting her with ease and shocking most of everone. "Were shall I lay this girl?" She said in flawless french.

A woman told her to put her in a up stairs bed room, Kagome nodded, and dashed off using vampiric speed. She returned before the minute was up, and asked Harry. "Who do you believe did this?"

"I don't know...but Kagome, please go shut the doors to the castle entrance." Kagome gave him a look for telling her what to do, and she sped out of the room, and returned before the clock struck midnight. Harry pointed his wand to his throat and used the spell to make his voice louder. (Forgot, anyone want to remind me?) "A woman has just been murdered, any and all guests are expected to enter this room now, no one is to leave, we must find the murder!" His voice boomed out over the crowd, some gasped, and some shuddered. He said a spell and a magical barrier sprung up over their heads and floated to the celling and over to the walls, passing through them.

"A spell has just been cast to stop any and all forms of magical entry and exiting, also you can not leave normally because the spell will shock you, if you wish for no pain you will not leave this room." He lowered his voice magically to its regular tone, he was about to apologize to Kagome for getting her into this when she kissed him. When she pulled away, Harry gave her a confused look. "I would like to thank you for a wonderful time Harry Potter! You really know how to entertain a girl, now lets go catch a murder, and then we will have time for more...pleasent activities..." Kagome let her words dangle there, enjoying Harry's shiver, he leaned into her hold, "I do believe I am now motivated to solve this murder." Kagome gave him a fangy smile, making him want to jump her till her bones rattled.

Kagome then suddenely gained a worried expression. "What is it love?" "The sun...if we can't leave until this muder is solved, then I am to surly burn from sunlight."  
"I will fix this." Harry said, he didn't know why, but when he was around Kagome he wanted to be sufficticated, and protect her, but Kagome had a mind of her own, and probably take any wizard, even Voldemort, down without so much as a secound thought. But to this, he would never admit it, never once in a million years.

"Astune lunar." He pointed to the windows, they all gained a suddenely frozen look to them, he turned to Kagome and she smilled at him, she stood on her tip toes, and gave him a playful nip of the tip of his nose, Harry smiled down at her. "You are the girl of my dreams, the girl that every man fantasizes over..." Kagome licked the shell of his ear, acciedently rubbing her thigh upwards. "But Harry, I am sooo much more than a dream, I am yours and yours alone and...I can do much more than a fantasy...so much more..." She purred into his ear, causing him to turn scarlet, and then let the blood drain out of his face, and to lower regions. "I would like for this to be proven." "All in good time my love, but first a murder must be solved." Harry nodded, to lust filled to speak. And before he could blink away the happy visions that danced through his head, Kagome was already off, interagting a woman. Harry decided that he might try to impress Kagome, he sent her a look that said. 'If I get more answers in an hour, then I win." Kagome's eye's flashed. 'What will you win?" She spoke back through this odd link. 'You.' He mouthed and winked, Kagome smirked and said back to him,

'And if I win?' Harry smiled dangerously. 'A little taste of my blood, and maybe a little taste of me.' Kagome would have blushed till blood came out her nose, had she not been an undead vampire. ""I think I am going to enjoy this game."" Kagome thought to herself...


End file.
